


resemblance & desperation

by shushusbaobei



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushusbaobei/pseuds/shushusbaobei
Summary: маленькая зарисовка, вдохновленная одним из последних фото в инстаграме Дженни, где она о ч е н ь напомнила мне Азулу в тот момент, когда она в сериале отрезала себе волосы.https://www.instagram.com/p/CLgSHUWjbNF/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link
Kudos: 1





	resemblance & desperation

_– Ненавижу._

_Ненавижу._

_Ненавижу._

_Ненавижу!_

– она кричит перед зеркалом сверху до пояса отражаясь в нём: растрепанная и разбитая.  
Бельевого платья лямка бесчувственно сползает с плеча, когда руки опираются на раковину в судороге, а пальцы сжимают её край в желании раздавить мрамор в ладонях, чтобы он отламывался кусками, как отламывается её рассудок раз от разу.

И тогда она хватает с каменной поверхности ножницы и кромсает свои волосы:

~~красивые, мягкие~~

~~такие шелковистые~~

~~наследственное, от мамы~~

~~настоящая невеста~~

_– Почему._

_Почему._

_Почему._

_Почему?_

– она еле перебирает одними губами, шепча в зеркало изуродованному рамкой прядей лицу, настойчиво всматриваясь в него, подавшись вперёд. И тёмные тусклым блеском ламп локоны, порезанные на части, спадают на него, на пол, на мрамор раковины.  
Она сдувает клочки волос с лица – _цинично, неправильно, некрасиво_ , а потом небрежно закалывает остальные, ещё целые на затылке.

_Но что бы она ни делала, всё равно похожа на мать._

И глаза снова наполняются слезами, которые потом стекают по щекам, а она растирает их кулаком, смешивая с остатками волос и помадой, размазанной криком и рукавами наполовину накинутой на предплечья кофты.

С улицы остался на коже холод, и она краснеет по шее пятнами, забираясь румянами на уши, искря на мокрых щеках мелкими укусами.

_Нет такого дня, когда ей ни хотелось бы исчезнуть._

Нет такого дня, который был бы достоин считаться днём её смерти.


End file.
